In general, a mobile communication system was developed for the purpose of providing a communication service while securing a user's mobility. The mobile communication system is at the stage of being capable of providing not only voice communications but also high speed data communication services owing to the rapid progress in development of techniques. A short-range communication technique has also made rapid progress such that one user tends to have various short-range communication devices in addition to a mobile communication terminal.